Vivian
= W skrócie = = Powieść = -Ten dzień nie mógł zacząć się gorzej – wymruczałam pod nosem potrząsając tosterem. Jak zwykle popsuł się kiedy miałam ochotę na grzanki z miodem. Jeszcze raz za trzęsłam urządzeniem i grzecznie poprosiłam aby mi oddało moje grzanki. -Uśmiechasz się do tostera ? Znowu zjadłaś przeterminowane jajka ?-usłyszałam. Odwróciłam się i uśmiechnęłam do chłopaka stojącego za mną. To mój brat, Robert. Jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym dwudziestolatkiem o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach. Opiekuje się mną od kiedy rodzice wyjechali za granice czyli od jakichś dwóch miesięcy. -Może-odpowiedziałam i otworzyłam lodówkę-Trzeba kupić nową maszynę do robienia tostów. -Poproś rodziców o do finansowanie-westchnął i nastawił wodę na kawę. -Wspomnę im o tym w następnym mailu-powiedziałam krojąc pomidora. -A tak poza tym,-brat oplótł mnie ramieniem i zaśpiewał wysokim tonem-moja siostrzyczka idzie dzisiaj do nowego liceeeuumm. Nadal nie potrafiłam się nie śmiać na wspomnienie moich rodziców, którzy stwierdzili, że Robert jest odpowiedzialnym dorosłym. Jeśli odpowiedzialny dorosły to osoba, która kiedy nie może zasnąć ogląda meksykańskie telenowele, kiedy nie ma nikogo w domu biega w samych bokserkach śpiewając Abbe (raz go na tym przyłapałam), je zupki dla niemowlaków, a jego wymarzoną pracą jest rola tańczącego hot-doga w jakiejś knajpie to tak, mój brat jest odpowiedzialny i dorosły. Całe szczęście to ostatnie rodzice wybili mu z głowy i teraz pracuje jako mechanik w zakładzie samochodowym. Z drugiej strony wcale nie rozumiem moich rodziców. Robert uciekł z domu kiedy miał szesnaście lat i przez trzy lata się nie dawał znaku życia. Pomieszkiwał u kolegów, a później znalazł prace i kupił własne mieszkanie. Tylko on i rodzice wiedzą z jakich powodów się wyprowadził. Ja nigdy nie miałam odwagi się go o to spytać. -Bunny -powiedział do mnie po przezwisku- O rany jak ja dawno tak ciebie nie nazywałem ! Tylko on mnie tak nazywał. Tę jakże przepiękną ksywkę zawdzięczam zębom. Kiedy byłam mała moje zęby przypominały zęby królika. Całe szczęście, że już takie nie są. Ale przezwisko zostało. -Bardzo dawno. Wczoraj. -Okej. Każdy doskonale wie, że nie tęsknisz za starą szkołą tylko za jedną osobą. -Co ?-zrobiłam zdziwioną minę i ugryzłam kawałek kanapki. -Ken’em -Na mózg padłeś !-puknęłam się w czoło i wzięłam duży łyk kawy z mlekiem. -Przecież nadal masz tego misia od niego. -Trzymam go bo jest ładny –stwierdziłam i opuściłam głowę –Po za tym on nie jest w moim typie. -No jak nie ! Jest twojego wzrostu i ma jeszcze te super gogle. -Kup sobie takie to nie będziesz się mógł odpędzić od dziewczyn. Zresztą Ken to już zamknięty rozdział. Wyjechał do szkoły wojskowej i może już nie wróci. -Ach, kobiety. Takie skomplikowane. -Ach, mężczyźni –westchnęłam i wskazałam na grafik wiszący na ścianie z którego wynikało, że to Robert ma dzisiaj zmyć naczynia po śniadaniu- Tacy leniwi. -O rany! Już ta godzina ?! Sorry, ale muszę lecieć. Pa pa. Chciałam coś powiedzieć lecz mój brat zdążył już wybiec z mieszkania. Co ja z nim mam. Zmyłam szybko talerze i pobiegłam do łazienki się ogarnąć. Szybko przeczesałam swoje długie granatowe włosy i spięłam je w wysokiego kucyka. Uważnie przyjrzałam się moim czarnym oczom. Na szczęście nie miałam worów. Użyłam trochę tuszu do rzęs, ubrałam się i wyszłam z mieszkania. *** Weszłam na dziedziniec mojej nowej szkoły, a dokładniej Liceum Słodkiego Amorisa. Dziwna nazwa jak dla liceum. Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Po jednej stronie było wejście na sale gimnastyczną, a po drugiej ogródek drzewo i ławka na której siedział czerwono włosy chłopak. Głowę miał opuszczoną więc nie widziałam jego twarzy. Chciałam do niego podejść, ale czas naglił i musiałam pędzić do pokoju gospodarzy. Otworzyłam drzwi szkoły i natychmiast na kogoś wpadłam. Zachwiałam się trochę i ponownie stanęłam prosto po czym przyjrzałam się postaci na którą wpadłam. Był to wysoki blondyn z miodowymi oczami. Zawsze zwracałam większą uwagę na oczy, a jak tu w takich złocistych nie mieć chęci się utopić. Moja babcia powtarzała, że trzeba się zakochiwać w oczach bo one jedyne pozostają takie same. No i tu jest problem. Oczy każdego chłopaka były piękne, ale w większości przypadkach to było tylko chwilowe zauroczenie, a nie zadurzenie. W tym momencie nie potrafiłam określić co to było. Chłopak wstał z ziemi, otrzepał białą koszule z niebieskim krawatem, mruknął coś pod nosem, wyminął mnie zręcznie i wyszedł na dziedziniec. Chyba nie miał dzisiaj humoru. Miałam nadzieje, że nie wszyscy tutaj tacy są. Zauważyłam, że na podłodze leży niebieski długopis. Pomyślałam, że to tego blondyna. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz aby oddać mu go, ale na dworze nikogo nie było. Nawet tego chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami. Stanęłam na środku korytarz na którym panowała grobowa cisza. Podłoga i ściany były białe, a szafki fioletowe tak jak drzwi. Różnorodność to podstawa. Czy tu zawsze było tak cicho. Przez chwile miałam ochotę krzyknąć coś i sprawdzić czy będzie echo lecz od razu zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Możliwe, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest. Podeszłam do pierwszych drzwi po prawej i przeczytałam napis znajdujący się na nich. Pokój Gospodarzy Znalazłam ! Zapukałam i nasłuchiwałam odpowiedzi. -Proszę- usłyszałam dziewczęcy głos. Powoli nacisnęłam klamkę i otworzyłam drzwi. Weszłam do małej sali gdzie połowę powierzchni zajmowały stoły i krzesła. Pod ścianą stało kilka szafek i ksero, a na niej wsiała tablica do której były przyczepione wiele różnych kartek. -Cześć – dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że w pomieszczeniu była dziewczyna – Mogę w czymś pomóc. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szatynka z niebieskimi oczami. Miała na sobie niebieską bluzkę i białą mini. Czyli są tu jacyś mili ludzie. Tylko co teraz powiedzieć ? -Miałam się tu dzisiaj stawić żeby oddać papiery – odpowiedziałam lecz język strasznie mi się plątał. -To ty jesteś ta nowa – stwierdziła i podała mi dłoń – Melania. -Vivian – uścisnęłam jej dłoń. -Tylko jest taki mały problem. Ja tu tylko pomagam. -To do kogo mam się zgłosić ? – zapytałam. -Do głównego gospodarza czyli Nataniela, ale on niedawno wyszedł. To na niego musiałam wpaść przy wejściu. Miałam zrobić dobre wrażenie. -Jak chcesz to możesz poczekać na niego na korytarzu –kontynuowała – Wkrótce powinien wrócić. Pokiwałam głową i wyszłam na korytarz. Że też mnie musiały spotykać takie sytuacje. Westchnęłam i usiadłam na podłodze opierając się o ścianę. Popatrzyłam się na wejście do szkoły. Nie mogłam przegapić momentu kiedy ten chłopak wejdzie. Chciałam szybko to załatwić i pójść do domu. Założyłam słuchawki i włączyłam muzykę. Zawsze relaksowałam się w taki sposób. Właśnie dotarłam do ulubionego kawałka kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zdjęłam słuchawki i wsadziłam je do torby. Drzwi do jednej z klas otworzyły się, a na korytarz wyszli uczniowie. Ze wszystkich stron było słychać śmiechy i rozmowy. Niektórzy szeptali cicho po kątach, a inni dyskutowali głośno. Taka normalna przerwa w normalnej szkole. Co chwila spoglądałam na wejście do szkoły aby nie przegapić wejścia głównego gospodarza. Co można tak długo robić na dziedzińcu ? Rozejrzałam się po korytarzu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że przyglądają się mi trzy dziewczyny. Blondynka, szatynka i brunetka. Pierwszy dzień szkoły i już mnie obgadują. Odwróciły się do mnie tyłem i zaczęły rozmawiać między sobą. Ja też postanowiłam nie zwracać na nie jakiejś szczególnej uwagi. Pod ścianą naprzeciwko mnie usiadł chłopak z czarnymi włosami i błękitnymi oczami. Wyciągnął z kieszeni PSP i włączył ją. Usłyszałam muzyczkę z Mario, a brunet uśmiechnął się do ekranu. Niestety jego uśmiech szybko zgasł bo wejście do szkoły otworzyło się z hukiem i na korytarz wpadł czerwony ze wciekłości blondyn w białej koszuli i skierował się w stronę pokoju gospodarzy. Zza drzwi wyjrzał chłopak z ognistą czupryną i pokazał środkowego palca głównemu gospodarzowi po czym zamknął drzwi z jeszcze większym hałasem niż się otworzyły. Na korytarzu zapanowała cisza. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Nataniela, który zamknął się w swoim gabinecie. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy rozeszli się do klas. Ja natomiast wstałam, poprawiłam bluzkę i zapukałam do pokoju gospodarzy. Ponownie usłyszałam dziewczęcy głos, który zachęcał do wejścia. Pociągnęłam za klamkę i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Melania siedziała na jednym z krzeseł, a blondyn przeszukiwał jakieś papiery. Nadal był czerwony jak burak. Musze przyznać, że wygląda wtedy odrobinkę słodko. W tym momencie odwrócił się z impetem i spojrzał na mnie. -Nie powinnaś być na lekcjach ?!-warknął, a ja odruchowo cofnęłam się do tyłu. -J-ja jestem n-nowa –zająkałam się i zmusiłam się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Chłopak przeczesał ręką złote włosy i westchną cicho. -Przepraszam. Jestem trochę zdenerwowany. Nataniel –uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i podał mi rękę. Uścisnęłam jego dłoń, przedstawiłam się i przeszliśmy do omawiania szkolnych spraw. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwile o papierach, moim planie lekcji i innych takich rzeczach. Już miałam wychodzić kiedy przypomniała mi się coś ważnego. Szybko odwróciłam się i powiedziałam: -Nataniel ! Wpadliśmy na siebie rano i chyba wypadł ci długopis – wyciągnęłam przedmiot z torby i podałam go chłopakowi. -Naprawdę ? – chwycił długopis i spojrzał na niego po czym uważnie mi się przyjrzał. Na moment spojrzał w moje oczy, a ja w jego. Przypomniało mi się dzieciństwo. Babcia zawsze robiła mi kanapki z domowym miodem. Nuciła przy tym wesołe piosenki, a ja razem z nią. Dziadek miał dwa ule za domem, więc pysznego nektaru było pod dostatkiem. Po śmierci dziadka, babcia musiała sprzedać ule. Zapasy się skończyły, a razem z nimi moje wspomnienie, które teraz odżyły. Kolor tego miodu był naturalny, złocisty i czasami błyszczał w słońcu. Tak jak oczy chłopaka stojącego przede mną. Od miodu różniło je tylko to, że oczy się nie przeterminują. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos blondyna. -Rzeczywiście. Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem i dziękuje za zwrot. -Nie ma za co – uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam z nadzieją, że się nie zarumieniłam. *** Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz telefonu. 15 nieodebranych połączeń od Roberta. W domu czekało mnie piekło, ale na razie siedziałam na przystanku i czekałam na autobus. Nat (zdrobniale brzmi fajniej) powiedział, że mogę iść wcześniej do domu bo i tak ominęła mnie połowa lekcji. Może ta nowa szkoła nie będzie taka zła. Wzruszyłam ramionami i popatrzyłam w stronę zakrętu. W moją stronę jechał autobus lecz nie widziałam numeru. Wstałam podchodząc bliżej jezdni. Niestety, to nie mój. Pojazd wjechał w zatoczkę, a ja odwróciłam się by znowu usiąść na ławce. Nagle tuż przede mną przebiegła postać w ubraniach w stylu wiktoriańskim i wskoczyła do autobusu. Zachwiałam się lekko i stanęłam na równe nogi. Odwróciłam się z chęcią przywalenia temu komuś, ale zniknął już w tłumie pasażerów. Pojazd odjechał, a ja zrobiłam naburmuszoną minę i przeklęłam pod nosem. Dzisiejszą datę można oficjalnie ogłosić Dniem Wpadania Na Vivi. Będzie to międzynarodowe święto wolne od pracy. Z tej okazji odbędą się festyny, koncerty, festiwale, a nawet msze ! A jego twórcą będę JA ! Podróż po marzeniach przerwał mi odgłos nadjeżdżającego autobusu. Już po samym dźwięku mogłam stwierdzić jego wiek. Był to stary, ledwo chodzący pojazd po brzegi wypchany ludźmi. Pomodliłam się aby chociaż dojechał do domu i żeby nie stać obok jakiegoś pijaka, i weszłam do środka. *** Zapukałam po raz kolejny do drzwi mieszkania. Los chciał, że akurat dzisiaj zapomniałam kluczy. Z środka dobiegały wyraźne dźwięki telewizora. Mój brat obraził się na mnie za brak jakichkolwiek znaków życia. Jak on uciekł z domu to wszystko było ok, a jak ja nie odbieram kilku telefonów wszyscy jakby oszaleli. Oparłam czoło o drzwi i rozkoszowałam się chłodem drewna. Na moment zamknęłam powieki i przed oczami stanął i obraz… miodu ?! Nie, to chyba jednak oczy. Tak, to oczy najsłodsze na całym świecie. I ta blond czupryna. Szybko otrzeźwiałam kiedy spostrzegłam jedną rzecz. Myślałam o Natanielu. Czy ja… -Hejka !-odwróciłam się gwałtownie w stronę schodów. Przywitał się ze mną mój sąsiad z wyższego piętra. Był to bardzo wysoki dziewiętnastolatek z krótko obciętymi rudymi włosami i lekkimi piegami na policzkach. Miał piękne białe zęby, więc nie mógł się oderwać od dziewczyn. Przyłapałam go kiedyś nawet na flirtowaniu ze mną, ale on nie był w moim typie. Miał takie nijako-zielone oczy. Mój brat też go nie lubił lecz myślał, że skrycie się w nim podkochuje. Tysiące razy tłumaczyłam Robertowi, że nic nie czuje do rudzielca, ale on i tak powtarzał, że jeżeli zacznę z nim rozmawiać to obojgu nogi z tyłka powyrywa. -Hej Terence !-uśmiechnęłam się w jego stronę. W tym momencie drzwi do mojego mieszkania otworzyły się szybko, brat wciągnął mnie do środka i równie szybko zamknął wrota. Mruknął coś pod nosem i wrócił do salonu. Dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że na razie nie ma ochoty mnie widzieć, więc powłóczyłam się w stronę mojego pokoju. Było to małe pomieszczenie w którym mieściło się tylko lóżko, biurko, szafa i szafka nocna. Ściany były koloru pomarańczowego, a przynajmniej w jakiejś części. Farba odchodziła i odsłaniała starą, wyblakłą tapetę w kwiatki co nadawało temu pokoju mroczności. Nie było nas stać na remont, ale i tak wolałam tę artystyczną ruinę niż pokój jak z biednego hotelu. Opadłam twarzą na łóżko i wciągnęłam zapach świeżo wypranej pościeli. Pachniała konwaliami. Odwróciłam się i popatrzyłam na popękany sufit. Prawdopodobnie to wina licznych domówek które urządzali studenci mieszkający nad nami. Ile razy już liczyłam te pęknięcia. Policzę jeszcze raz. Jedno, drugie, trzecie, miód. Czwarte, piąte, złociste oczy. Szóste, siódme, ósme, dziewiąte, ciepły uśmiech. Dziesiąte, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. To nie miało sensu. Po cholerę ja liczyłam pęknięcia i po cholerę o nim myślałam. Czy ja naprawdę… NIE ! Umysł płata mi figle. To tylko chwilowe zauroczenie. Nic więcej. Chyba. Nie mogłam się zakochać. Nie teraz. Nie po raz kolejny. Nie chciałam, ale z drugiej strony bardzo chciałam. Chciałam przestać o tym myśleć. Sięgnęłam po słuchawki i telefon, i puściłam swój ulubiony kawałek. To było jak narkotyk. Już nie potrafiłam inaczej reagować na problemy. Muzyka mnie uspokajała. Przymknęłam na moment oczy, ale z momentu zrobiło się kilka godzin. Wbiegłam na dziedziniec liceum i skierowałam się w stronę wejścia. Autobus spóźnił się, a później nawalił na środku drogi, więc musiałam biec. Zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami pochyliłam się, oparłam ręce na kolanach i oddychałam ciężko. Mięśnie pulsowały jakby miały zaraz wybuchnąć. Wirowało mi w głowie. Na dziś biegania starczy. Położyłam dłoń na klamce i popchnęłam w moją stronę. To co zobaczyłam zwaliło mnie z nóg, które już wystarczająco odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Stała przede mną starsza pani w różowej sukience z paskiem i okularach tego samego koloru. Siwe włosy miała starannie upięte w wysoki kok. Z pozoru wydawała się miła. -Czemu nie jesteś na lekcjach ! Już pięć minut po dzwonku !- krzyknęła i wszystko co miłe gdzieś uleciało. -No bo j-ja… -Nic już nie mów. Po lekcjach odsiedzisz godzinę kozy. Kastiel !- ponownie wrzasnęła i popatrzyła w stronę ławki na dziedzińcu na, której leżał czerwono włosy chłopak. Chłopak szybko wstał i spojrzał się w naszą stronę. Chyba spał bo wyglądał na zaspanego.Zrobił zrezygnowaną minę i podszedł. Był to wysoki chłopak z ognistymi włosami i czarnymi oczami. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, skórzaną czarną kurtkę i czerwoną koszulkę z logo jakiegoś zespołu. Miałam wrażenie, że już je gdzieś widziałam. -Ty też zostaniesz po lekcjach !-powiedziała dyrektorka wskazując na niego- A teraz do klasy ! Kastiel mruknął coś pod nosem i minął kobietę. Poszłam w jego ślady i opuściłam głowę. Jestem chodzącym szczęściem. Tylko te drzwi są pechowe. Dyrektorka zniknęła na dziedzińcu, a ja szłam za chłopakiem mając nadzieje, że chodzę z nim do klasy. On tylko spojrzał na mnie katem oka i wzruszył ramionami. Podszedł do sali numer 2 i otworzył drzwi. To tu miałam teraz lekcje. Chciałam wejść razem z nim do środka lecz szybko zamknął drzwi tuż przed moim nosem. Bo bycie dżentelmenem to podstawa. Niestety, tym razem sama musiałam wejść. Nacisnęłam klamkę i powoli wślizgnęłam się do klasy. Wymruczałam przeprosiny i zbliżyłam się trochę do biurka nauczycielki. Była to starsza kobieta, może trochę starsza od dyrektorki. -Kolejna spóźniona – powiedziała – Jak się nazywasz ? -Vivian Swan -Dobrze. Siadaj obok Rozalii – wskazała na ławkę w której siedziała dziewczyna z długimi, białymi włosami i zanotowała coś w dzienniku. Idąc w stronę ławki rozejrzałam się po klasie. W pierwszej ławce rozpoznałam miodowe oczy uśmiechające się do mnie smutno. Nie potrzebowałam litości. Przecież to tylko jedno spóźnienie, nie wyrzucą mnie za to ze szkoły. W ostatniej ławce zauważyłam Kastiela, który oparł się o blat ławki i ze złością obserwował każdy mój krok. Jakby tylko czekał aż upadnę. Ta czerwona czupryna nie jest jego wymysłem. Jestem tego pewna. Jest spokrewniony z szatanem. Obok niego siedział chłopak o białych włosach. Wydawał się znajomy. Zanim zdążyłam mu się dobrze przyjrzeć dotarłam do ławki i musiałam siąść. Nie chcąc drażnić nauczycielki siedziałam spokojnie i z wzrokiem wbitym w podręcznik. Kobieta zaczęła coś tłumaczyć lecz ja wyłączyłam się podziwiając śliczne obrazki w książce. W pewnym momencie przed moimi oczami pojawiła się niechlujnie wyrwana kartka z zeszytu. Widniał na niej napis: „Jestem Rozalia, ale znajomi mówią na mnie Roza” Odwróciłam się w stronę sąsiadki która uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło. Ruchem warg przekazała mi, że będziemy się porozumiewać za pomocą kartki. Odpisałam na jej wiadomość: „Jestem Vivian, ale znajomi mówią na mnie Vivi” I tak przez resztę lekcji „rozmawiałyśmy” ze sobą. Rozalia zaproponowała mi przechadzkę po mieście. Choć mieszkałam tu już od dość dawna to oprócz osiedlowego spożywczaka nie chodziłam nigdzie. Przydałoby mi się takie wyjście. Zgodziłam się na wspólne wyjście i wytłumaczyłam, że będzie musiała na mnie poczekać. Opowiedziałam jej o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego poranka. Teraz musiałam to wszystko powiedzieć bratu. Masakra ! Lekcja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, a kiedy weście się skończyła mogłam wyprostować kości. Niestety, Roza musiała pójść na drugi koniec korytarza do szafki po książki. Moja szafka znajdowała się tuż przy pechowych drzwiach. Zajrzałam do środka i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest taka… nijaka. Rozejrzałam się po innych otwartych szafkach w których znajdowały się zdjęcia, naklejki, rysunki, małe tabliczki z śmiesznymi napisami lub po prostu plan lekcji. Prawdopodobnie poprzedni właściciel mojej szafki nie był zbyt kreatywny. Musiałam coś z tym zrobić. Zamknęłam drzwiczki i od razu natknęłam się na ponurą twarz Kastiela. -Co ty tu robisz ?-podskoczyłam przestraszona i przez przypadek upuściłam zeszyt. -Mam tu szafkę-uśmiechnął się złośliwie i schylił aby podnieść mój zeszyt-Panna Spóźnialska chyba coś upuściła. -Dzięki-odpowiedziałam chłodno i wzięłam zeszyt. Odwróciłam się szybko na pięcie i poszłam w swoją stronę. Usłyszałam za sobą jeszcze cichy rechot chłopaka. Skierowała się w stronę schodów gdzie powinna być Rozalia. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Obróciłam się o 180 stopni i zauważyłam Nataniela. -Hej ! Co się stało dzisiaj rano ?-zapytał. -Nic. Autobus się popsuł. -A Kastiel… -wbił we mnie swój wzrok. Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę jak uformować odpowiedź tak żeby było krótko i jasno. Czułam się nieswojo kiedy się tak na mnie patrzył, więc na moment odwróciłam wzrok w innym kierunku. -Siedział na dziedzińcu w momencie kiedy wpadłam na dyrektorkę. Oboje dostaliśmy kare. -Pokiwał głową. Trochę zdziwiłam się jego reakcją. Przeczesał blond włosy palcami i uśmiechnął się. -Tylko to chciałem wiedzieć. Mam dużo pracy, więc muszę cię opuścić-powiedział i poszedł do siebie. Ta rozmowa była najdziwniejsza jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadziłam. Jeszcze przez moment odprowadzałam wzrokiem chłopaka zastanawiając się nad tą całą sytuacją. *** Czas włóczył się niemiłosiernie. Przysnęłam sobie na dwóch lekcjach i teraz bolał mnie kark. Stałam pod salą gdzie miała odbyć się kara. Masowałam obolałą szyje czekając na jakiegoś nauczyciela. Wyciągnęłam telefon z kieszeni i wykręciłam numer do Roberta. Już miałam wcisnąć zieloną słuchawkę gdy usłyszałam kroki. Czerwono włosy chłopak szedł w moją stronę ignorując mnie. Kiedy mnie minął uświadomiłam sobie, że coś jest nie tak. -Gdzie ty idziesz ?! – powiedziałam z wyrzutem. Kastiel odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. -Do domu-powiedział bez zawahania-Nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć. -A-ale nie możesz ! -Mogę. A teraz przepraszam, ale chce się ulotnić przed przyjściem nauczyciela. -Chcesz wylecieć ze szkoły ?!-traciłam już nad sobą kontrolę. Nie chciałam sama w tym wszystkim tkwić. -Z tego co wiem to ty mnie w to wpakowałaś, więc odsiedzisz za mnie kare-wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. -Ehem-usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. Gwałtownie się obróciłam i zobaczyłam dyrektorkę. Chłopak przeklną cicho pod nosem. -Ponieważ nie ma żadnych wolnych nauczycieli to dzisiaj odsiedzicie kare pod moją opieką –powiedziała kobieta i otworzyła drzwi do najbliższej sali zapraszając nas do środka. Kastiel wsadził ręce do kieszeni i wszedł do pomieszczenia, a ja tuż za nim. Siadłam w ławce pod oknem, a czerwono włosy w ławce pod ścianą opierając się o nią. Dyrektorka stanęła na środku klasy i powiedziała: -Ma być spokój i cisza-powiedziała i wyszła z sali. Byłam tym bardzo zdziwiona. W mojej wcześniejszej szkole nauczyciel był cały czas w klasie. -Nie bądź taka zaskoczona-odezwał się chłopak i położył nogi na ławce-Tutaj to normalne. -A co jeśli ktoś po prostu sobie pójdzie ? -Wzywają rodziców lub coś takiego-odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się lekko i zamknął oczy-Zadajesz strasznie dużo pytań. Nie odpowiedziałam. Spojrzałam za okno, które wychodziło na ładny ogród. Na ławce siedziała dziewczyna z krótkimi fioletowymi włosami. Wesoło machała nogami i szkicowała coś na kartce papieru. Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć co takiego rysuje. Podniosłam głowę by móc spojrzeć na niebo. Piękny błękit powoli zanikał dając miejsce szarym chmurą zwiastującym deszcz. Lubię deszcz. Nie wiem czemu. Po prostu tak jest. Ciekawe co robił teraz Nataniel. Nadal nie potrafiłam o nim nie myśleć. Wczoraj wieczorem łyknęłam tabletki na uspokojenie i wszystko spokojnie przeanalizowałam. To co do niego czuje to tylko zauroczenie… lub coś więcej. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Niezależnie od tego co to nie mam zamiaru z tym walczyć. Jeszcze bardziej bym się pogrążyła i tyle. Tylko niech to zostanie w tajemnicy. Nawet i wieczność. Westchnęłam i oparłam się łokciami o ławkę. Miałam ochotę zasnąć. Zamknęłam oczy lecz nagle coś zabrzęczało w mojej kieszeni. Wyjęłam telefon i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Robert. Miałam przechlapane. -Halo ?-odebrałam. -Mogę wiedzieć gdzie ty jesteś ?!-usłyszałam wściekły głos brata w słuchawce. -Jestem w szkole- powiedziałam i przeczesałam włosy palcami-Muszę odsiedzieć kare. -…-spodziewałam się takiej reakcji z jego strony. -Autobus rano nawalił i … -Nawet się nie tłumacz-stwierdził zrezygnowany- Masz klucze do domu ? -Mam-powiedziałam cicho. Zawiodłam go. -Ja idę na spotkanie. Wrócę wieczorem. -Ok-odpowiedziałam po czym Robert się rozłączył. Miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Mój brat był smutny i to przeze mnie. Martwił się o mnie. Mogłam mu powiedzieć wcześniej. Oszczędziłabym mu tyle nerwów. -Chłopak ?-zapytał Kastiel otwierając jedno oko. -Nie, brat-mruknęłam i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Czy on musi się odzywać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie ? -Co ja zrobiłem ?! – oburzył się i znów zamknął powieki. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Miałam tu siedzieć jeszcze 45 minut. Tak tu nudno. -Co to za logo na twojej koszulce ?-zapytałam. -Hmm ?-chłopak spojrzał na swoją koszulkę- To Winged Skull. Taki zespół. -Aha-już wiem skąd znałam to logo-Słuchałam kiedyś. -Naprawdę ?!-chłopak aż wyprostował się do pionu-A czemu już nie słuchasz ? -Przestałam lubić ten rodzaj muzyki. -Może nie jesteś taka zła jak myślałem-zaśmiał się i wstał z krzesła. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Usiadł obok mnie na krześle i położył nogi na blacie. -To o czym pogadamy ?-spojrzał się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. -Nie wiem-wzruszyłam ramionami i spojrzałam w jego czarne jak otchłań oczy. Takie hipnotyzujące. Tak głębokiej czerni jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Chyba się trochę zapatrzyłam bo chłopak szturchnął mnie i zaśmiał się. Odwróciłam się w stronę okna aby nie mógł zobaczyć jak się zaczerwieniłam. Czułam, że te czterdzieści minut z nim będą najgorszymi minutami mojego życia. -Ding dong !- usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. -Już idę !- krzyknęłam wkładają do nagrzanego piekarnika piernik i zdejmując rękawicę kuchenne. Szybko podbiegłam do drzwi potykając się o pudełka po bombkach i rolkach z papierem na prezenty. Przekręciłam zamek i wyjrzałam na korytarz, na którym stał Robert z reklamówkami, czapką Mikołaja na głowię, sztuczną brodą i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. -Ho, ho, ho- zawołał – Czy są tu jakieś grzeczne dzieci ? -Nie, – oparłam ręce na biodrach – jest tylko mój starszy brat przebrany za Mikołaja. -Ale niegrzeczny !- westchnął Robert i wszedł do środka. -Zakupy zostaw w kuchni, a prezenty połóż w salonie – rozkazałam i zaczęłam sprzątać bałagan który powstał przy ubieraniu choinki. -Mam coś zrobić ? -Tylko pokroić warzywa na sałatkę. W tym roku na święta mieli przyjechać nasi rodzice. Trochę za nimi tęskniłam. Bałam się tylko jak sobie poradzi z tym mój brat. W końcu trudno jest spędzać święta z ludźmi od których się uciekło. Szybko wrzuciłam pudełka do schowka i podreptałam do kuchni. -Trzeba pokroić seler, szynkę…-zaczęłam. -Wiem, ty pokroisz to, a ja resztę-powiedział. Po raz pierwszy był tak poważny. Od kuchni zawsze się trzymał z dala, a teraz rwie się do pracy. W święta zdarzają się cuda. Zaśmiałam się cicho pod nosem i chwyciła kawałek selera. -Z czego się śmiejesz ? – zapytała brat patrząc na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem- Lepiej pod głoś radio. Przekręciłam pokrętło stojącego w kącie radia i usłyszałam znajomą piosenkę. -Last christmas I gave you my heart… – zanucił Robert. -But the very next day you gave it away… - dokończyłam. A dalej już jakoś poleciało. Przez kolejne dwie godziny szykowaliśmy jedzenie, a przy tym śpiewaliśmy kolędy i inne piosenki które leciały w radiu. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe trzeba było zapakować prezenty. Chłopak ruszył już do salonu, a ja zagotowałam mleko na kakao. Patrzyłam na bulgocącą ciecz zastanawiając się czy wszystko jest przygotowane. Z szafki wyciągnęłam dwa kubki i zrobiłam gorącą czekoladę. Powoli przeniosłam kubki do salonu gdzie już były rozłożone prezenty. Robert starał się rozwinąć papier do pakowania, ale coś mu nie wyszło i porwał dość spory kawałek. Szybko odciął popsuty kawałek i rzucił nim za siebie. Pewnie myślał, że nic nie zauważę. Postawiłam kakao na stoliku, westchnęłam cicho i chwyciłam zielony papier w renifery. Chłopak mrucząc coś pod nosem, walczył z taśmą która przyklejała mu się wszędzie tylko nie do prezentu. Po pudełeczku poznałam, że był to prezent dla taty, a dokładnie zestaw spinek do mankietów. Ostatnio narzekał, że ciągle mu się gubią. Mamie kupiliśmy perfumy i wąski, zielony wazon. Chcieliśmy kupić jej jakieś garnki, ale z tego co wiem to za granicą prowadzą bardzo szybki tryb życia i nie mają czasu na gotowanie. Musiałam przyznać, że pakowanie prezentów nie jest wcale takie proste. W sumie pakowanie dwóch prezentów zajęło nam pół godziny. Położyliśmy je pod choinką. -To już wszystko – powiedziałam i przeciągnęłam się. -Nie do końca – powiedział Robert, zabrał papier i pobiegł do swojego pokoju – Nie wchodź przez parę minut do mnie. Zdziwiona całą tą sytuacją stałam przez moment na środku pokoju. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam do mnie. Wyjęłam z szafy kremową, odświętną sukienkę i przyjrzałam jej się uważnie. Wymagała przeprasowania. Poszłam do przedpokoju i wyjęłam ze schowka deskę do prasowania i żelazko z którymi udałam się do mojego pokoju. Nucąc wesołą melodię prasowałam zagięcia materiału. Po skończonej pracy tanecznym krokiem odłożyłam wszystko na swoje miejsce i założyłam na siebie sukienkę. Trochę musiałam się siłować z suwakiem, ale wszystko weszło bez problemu. Stanęłam przed lustrem i obróciłam się parę razy na palcach. Już od dawna nie miałam na sobie sukienki. Wyglądałam ślicznie. Jeszcze tylko lekki makijaż i spiąć włosy w kok, i jestem gotowa. Przed wyjściem z pokoju upewniłam się, że prezent dla brata nie został odkryty. Nie będzie leżał pod choinką, ponieważ to ma być niespodzianka. Oszczędzałam na nią dość długo. Zajrzałam do szafy i spod sterty ubrań odkopałam duże pudełko w złotym papierze po czym schowałam je znowu. Założyłam baleriny i w podskokach udałam się do salonu. Robert robił ostatnie porządki w … garniturze. On … sprzątał i był w … garniturze. -Chyba pójdę po wodę święconą – stwierdziłam zszokowana. Chłopak spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Zaśmiałam się i poszłam nakrywać do stołu. Rozłożyłam piękny, czerwony obrus z wyhaftowanymi gwiazdkami. Z kuchni przyniosłam białe talerze i komplet sztućców. Zapaliłam świeczki i poprawiłam nakrycie krzeseł. Z dumą spojrzałam na stół. Nagle zadzwonił telefon. -Halo ? – powiedziałam do słuchawki z trudem powstrzymując napad radości. -Cześć córeczko – usłyszałam po drugiej stronie poważny głos taty. -Cześć ! Coś się stało ? -Tak – zamarłam – Nie przyjedziemy w tym roku. -Jak to ? - powiedziałam to tak cicho, że sama miałam wątpliwości, że to powiedziałam. -Musimy załatwić jeszcze parę spraw. Prezenty wyślemy pocztą. Wy też tak zróbcie. -…-zaczęłam cicho łkać. -Jesteś tam ? -Nienawidzę was ! – krzyknęłam i rzuciłam słuchawką. Oparłam się o ścianę i rozkleiłam się. Obiecali, że przyjadą. Tak bardzo się starałam żeby wszystko przygotować. W szale złości wybiegłam z pokoju. Przez przypadek zahaczyłam o obrus na stole, który pociągną za sobą talerze i szklanki. Wszystko spadło na podłogę tłukąc się głośno. Całe szczęście, że świece zgasły. Uklękłam aby pozbierać kawałki, ale łzy przesłoniły mi cały obraz. Drżącymi rękoma chwytałam każdy kawałek. Niechcący zraniłam sobie wewnętrzną część dłoni. Syknęłam z bólu, a drugą ręką zatkałam sobie usta aby powstrzymać szloch. Do salonu wbiegł Robert klękając przy mnie i łapiąc moją rękę. -Oni nie przyjadą…-wyszeptałam dławiąc się łzami. Chłopak pobiegł do kuchni po bandaże i opatrzył mi rękę. Przytulił mnie do siebie i pogłaskał po włosach. -Nie płacz – powiedział – Wszystko będzie dobrze. -Nic nie będzie dobrze ! – krzyknęłam i wstałam z podłogi – Pewnie się cieszysz, że ich nie ma ! Robert nagle posmutniał. Trafiłam w jego czuły punkt. -Bunny… -Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! – wrzasnęłam i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi i upadłam na łóżko zalewając się łzami. Nikt mnie nie kocha. Ja też nikogo nie kocham. Taki tok myślenia trwał jeszcze przez parę minut po czym zasnęłam. *** Obudziłam się z wielkim bólem głowy. Powoli podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzałam na zegarek. Była dokładnie godzina 22. Rodzice, gdyby przyjechali byliby już u nas dwie godziny. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do drzwi. Poczułam dziwny zapach spalenizny. Powoli szłam w stronę kuchni zdając sobie sprawę, że coraz gorzej widzę. Oczy zaczęły mnie szczypać i poczułam swędzenie w nosie. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni poczułam zimny pot na plecach. Z piekarnika wydobywał się czarny dym. Szybko dopadłam drzwiczek piekarnika i otworzyłam je przez co do pomieszczenia wpadła jeszcze większa ilość dymu. Od tego wszystkiego zakręciło mi się w głowie i straciłam przytomność. *** Ze spokojem podnosiłam powieki przyzwyczajając oczy do sporej ilości światła. Popatrzyłam uważnie na błękitne niebo. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem ani jak się tu znalazłam lecz nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. Wolałam poleżeć i patrzeć w błękit nad moją głową. Nagle przeszyła mnie fala zimna. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Leżała na śniegu tylko w jasnej sukience i balerinach. Wstałam i obejrzałam okolice. Wszędzie był śnieg i żadnego śladu cywilizacji. -Aaaa ! – krzyknęłam kiedy zapadłam się w śniegu aż do kolan, a echo rozprzestrzeniło się po pustkowiu. Z trudem wyciągnęłam nogi i ruszyłam przed siebie z nadzieją na znalezienie kogoś. Każdy krok stawiałam ostrożnie, ale szybko. Po dłuższym czasie ręce i usta zaczęły mi sinieć. Udało mi się wpaść w zaspę po pas. Sama nie wiem jak długo szłam, ale słońce powoli zachodziło. W pewnym momencie na horyzoncie zauważyła sylwetkę człowieka. -Hej !! – zawołałam – Pomocy !! Postać odwróciła się w moją stronę. Zaczęłam machać i wołać jeszcze głośniej pomimo zmęczenia. Sylwetka zaczęła się powiększać, a to był znak, że szła w moją stronę. Poczułam się szczęśliwa. Jestem uratowana. Upadłam na kolana. Chyba ze zmęczenia, ale miałam już mętlik w głowie więc było mi wszystko jedno. Straciłam czucie w rękach i stopach. Podbiegł do mnie chłopak mniej więcej w moim wieku z czarnymi, krótkimi włosami i zielonymi oczami. -Co ty tu robisz ? – zapytał odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy. -Nie wiem – zachrypiałam. Nieznajomy złapał moje ręce i przyjrzał im się uważnie. -Co ci się stało ? – zadał pytanie pokazując mi krwawiącą ranę na mojej dłoni. W tym momencie wszystko mi się przypomniało. Straciłam przytomność z powodu dymu. Nadal jednak nie wiedziałam jak tu trafiłam. Nie odpowiedziałam na pytanie chłopaka. On widząc moje zaskoczenie zdjął swój czarny płaszcz i założył go na mnie po czym wziął mnie na ręce i poszedł w kierunku skąd przyszedł. Spojrzałam się na przestrzeń za nami. Na śniegu wyrysowana była ścieżka mojej krwi. Spojrzałam na dłoń. Przecież była zabandażowana. Zrobił to mój brat kiedy w złości potłukłam talerze. Rana na tle sinej skóry komponowała się bardzo dobrze. Zastanawiałam się jaki to stopień odmrożenia. Przez dłuższy czas obserwowałam jak kropla czerwonego płynu płynie po mojej dłoni, a ja nią kierowałam. Bawiłam się jak małe dziecko. Minusowa temperatura musiała trochę uszkodzić prawidłowy tok myślenia. -Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział chłopak. Staliśmy przed małym drewnianym domkiem z jasnego drewna. Na dachu położona była czerwona dachówka i komin z którego leciał dym. Tylko nie dym. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach i za trzęsłam się. -Zimno ci ? – zapytał nieznajomy. Pokiwałam głową. Chłopak otworzył drzwi nogą i wszedł do środka. Ogarnęła mnie fala ciepła. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Był to mały salonik. Na środku stała stara kanapa na której leżała masa koców. Obok kanapy stał drewniany stoliczek. Ściany były pomalowane na czerwono, na podłodze leżał zielony dywan, a w oknach wisiały czerwone zasłony w zielone paski. W jedną z ścian był wbudowany kominek w którym syczał ogień. Jednym słowem oaza wśród lodowej pustyni. Chłopak posadził mnie na kanapie, okrył kocem i usiadł obok. Z szufladki w stoliku wyjął apteczkę i opatrzył mi ranę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam jak elegancko był ubrany. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarne spodnie jakby od garnituru. Kto normalny ubiera się tak kiedy na dworze jest dwa metry śniegu. No może ja. -Dobra – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do mnie – Zacznijmy od początku. Jestem Mike. -A ja Vivian – zmusiłam się do lekkiego uśmiechu co zabolało bo usta miałam popękane od mrozu. -Naprawdę nie wiesz jak się tu znalazłaś ? -Nie, – nie sądziłam żeby historia o wydarzeniach w domu była istotna – po prostu się tu obudziłam. -Obudziłaś ? -Tak… - wytłumaczyłam mu co robiłam po przebudzeniu - … a poza tym to macie tu straszne zaspy. -Wiem – Mike zaśmiał się uroczo – Chyba już lepiej, nie ? -Trochę – powiedziałam i poprawiłam koc – A gdzie jesteśmy ? -U mnie w domu – zawahał się. -A gdzie jest twój dom ? -Na Biegunie Północnym. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy. Przecież to było niemożliwe. Czarnowłosy tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że nie kłamie. Ale jakim cudem nie zamarzliśmy na zewnątrz. Rozumiem on, może być przyzwyczajony do takiej temperatury, ale ja ?! Mike nagle wstał i podszedł do jednych z dwóch czerwonych drzwi w tym pokoju. Powiedział, że zaraz przyjdzie i wyszedł. Spojrzałam na moje dłonie, które teraz były tylko lekko różowe. Wyobrażając sobie mapę świata starałam się zrozumieć jak mogłam się znaleźć tak daleko od domu. W tym momencie złamałam wszelkie prawa fizyki i pewnie jeszcze kilku nauk. W mgnieniu oka do pokoju wszedł chłopak i podał mi zawiniątko. -Tu są cieplejsze ubrania – powiedział – Jak wyjdziesz przez te drzwi to i idź schodami na dół i wejdź w czwarte drzwi od prawej. Tam jest łazienka. Upewniłam się czy wszystko dobrze zapamiętałam i wyszłam z salonu. Stanęłam na długim korytarzu w którym w równych odstępach znajdowało się dużo drzwi. Po lewej stronie znalazłam kręte schody prowadzące w dół. Zbiegłam po nich i podeszłam do wskazanych przez Mika drzwi. W środku była mała łazienka w czerwonych i zielonych kolorach. W ekspresowym czasie przebrałam się w zieloną, wełnianą tunikę, grube, szare getry i brązowe buty typu emu. Rzeczywiście zrobiło mi się jeszcze cieplej. Sukienka wyglądała tragicznie i była w niektórych miejscach podarta, więc wrzuciłam ją do kosza. Ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Weszłam na piętro i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiem które drzwi prowadzą do salonu. Otworzyłam najbliższe drzwi i wypadły na mnie szczotki. To był schowek. Szybko zatrzasnęłam je i nacisnęłam na kolejną klamkę. Moim oczom ukazał się pokój który kolorem przypominał wszystkie inne. Na środku stało łóżko, a na nim cos leżało. Podeszłam bliżej aby przyjrzeć się. Był to rozłożony strój Mikołaja, czapka i sztuczna broda, która wyglądała jak prawdziwa. Obok wszystkiego leżał średniej wielkości, wypchany worek. Wzięłam do ręki brodę aby móc stwierdzić czy jest prawdziwa kiedy do sypialny wszedł Mike. Zrobił zszokowaną minę, a ja odrzuciłam brodę na łóżko i uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie. -Jak dużo widziałaś ? –zapytał niepewnie chłopak. -T-tylko to – powiedziałam lekko przestraszona. Więc to tak zginę. Mike przeczesał włosy palcami i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym „Co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić ?”. -To była tajemnica ? – wyszeptałam z nadzieją, że nie usłyszy. -Tak – odpowiedział – Teraz muszę ci wszystko powiedzieć. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Okazało się, że wejście do salonu było tylko kilka kroków dalej. Usiedliśmy na kanapie, a on splótł palce i pochylił się lekko. -Wiem, że może ci się to wydawać dziwne i chore, ale proszę wysłuchaj mnie do końca i zachowaj to wszystko w tajemnicy – powiedział, a ja pokiwałam głową – Jestem Świętym Mikołajem. Nie wiedziałam czy się zaśmiać czy traktować to na poważnie. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale obiecałam że nie będę. -Pewnie nie wierzysz w Mikołaja – kontynuował – Postaram się wytłumaczyć ci to jak najprościej. To jest tak, że nie ma jednego Mikołaja tylko jest kilku. Bo kto normalny żyłby tak długo. Tę posadę się dziedziczy. Będę tu pracował do emerytury, a później ktoś z mojej rodziny się ze mną zamieni. Rozumiesz ? Pokiwałam niepewnie głową. Z tego co zrozumiałam to Mikołaj istnieje i jest z nim tak jak z królem. Chyba to nie jest dobre porównanie. -Nie wierzysz mi ? – zapytał. Sama tego nie wiedziałam. Z jednej strony wydawał się taki wiarygodny, a z drugiej miałam wrażenie, że to jakiś głupi żart lub ukryta kamera. -Pokaże ci coś – powiedział, wstał i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na dwór. Podał mi swój płaszcz abym go założyła. Zastanawiałam się czy gdybym go wzięła wyszłabym na egoistkę. -A tobie nie będzie zimno ? –zapytałam. -Już jestem przyzwyczajony do tego mrozu – uśmiechnął się i założył mi płaszcz. Wyszliśmy z domku i poszliśmy za niego. Na horyzoncie widziałam wielki hangar. Kierowaliśmy się w jego stronę. Czarnowłosy wyglądał na zamyślonego, więc wolałam się nie odzywać. Byłam bardzo ciekawa co zobaczę. Może to będą sanie. Albo fabryka prezentów. Lub domek elfów. A może renifery. Doszliśmy do gigantycznych wrót. Mike podszedł do nich, przekręcił jakąś dźwignie i przesunął jedno skrzydło do siebie. Drzwi otworzyły się tylko trochę, ale wystarczało aby wejść do środka. Wsunęłam się do ciemnego pomieszczenia w którym były tylko stare metalowe schody i zardzewiałe drzwi. Chłopak ruchem ręki wskazał na zardzewiałe wejście i otworzył je. W poprzednim pokoju było ciemno, a w tym oślepił mnie blask. Zrobiło się głośno i ciepło. W gigantycznej sali pracowało tysiące małych ludzi w zielonych ubrankach i ostro zakończonych czapeczkach. To były elfy. Wszyscy robili zabawki, malowali je i pakowali. To była prawdziwa fabryka świętego Mikołaja. Zdjęłam płaszcz i spojrzałam do góry. Hangar był bardzo wysoki, wiec nad moją głową przelatywały renifery. Ciepłe promienie słońca wpadały przez szklany dach. -Idę załatwić parę spraw – powiedział Mike stając obok mnie – Możesz się tu rozejrzeć. Tylko nie wychodź na zewnątrz. Postanowiłam pójść za jego radą i podeszłam do najbliższego stanowiska. Tutaj robili małe samochodziki. Jeden elf wyjmował z nagrzanego pieca gotowy kształt, drugi malował, trzeci przykręcał kółka, a czwarty pakował to wszystko. Zainteresowała mnie praca tego trzeciego. -Mogę pomóc ? – puknęłam w ramię trzeciego elfa. Spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami. Pewnie było dla niego szokiem, że widzi kogoś wysokiego. Uśmiechnęłam się serdecznie. Elf patrzył to na mnie to na samochodzik w jego ręku. -A wiesz jak się to robi ? – zapytał przyglądając mi się uważnie. -Nie, ale mogę spróbować. Mały pomocnik podał mi samochodzik, kółko i śrubokręt. Pokazał jak mam to zrobić i stanął obok mnie czekając, aż skończę. Jego praca wydawała się taka prosta lecz nie była. Kółeczka były małe, więc trzeba było mieć precyzję. Po wykonaniu pięciu zabawek odeszłam od stanowiska. Kolejne elfy zajmowały się robieniem lalek, kolejne domkami, a jeszcze inne piłkami. Szczególną uwagę zwróciłam na drzewa wyrastające z dużych doniczek. Karzełki wspinały się na nie i specjalnymi nożykami zrywali jemiołę. Ja też spróbowałam zerwać choć kilka gałązek. Elfy pomogły mi założyć linki asekuracyjne i wspięłam się na wysokość jednej z gałązek pasożyta. I tak obskubałam całe drzewo z jemioły. To była naprawdę fajna zabawa. Kolejne odwiedzone przeze mnie miejsce było pełne kobiet niskiego wzrostu, które piekły pierniczki. Jako, że bałam się tu cokolwiek piec wolałam zająć się dekorowaniem. Tysiące pierniczków w kształcie gwiazdek, serduszek i choinek. Tak bardzo miałam ochotę zjeść kilka. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy poszli w stronę dużego stołu. -Chodź z nami – zachęcała jedna z kobiet. -Nie, dziękuje – odmawiałam. Kobieta złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Przy stole usiadłam tuż obok niej. Mali kucharze podali wszystkim ciepłą herbatę i po dwie babeczki. Elfy zachęciły mnie do rozmowy, więc opowiedziałam im o tym jak spędzam święta, a oni opisali swoje. Okazało się, że za każdym razem kiedy Mikołaj leci rozdawać prezenty wszyscy siadają do wspólnego stołu, jedzą, śpiewają kolędy, a później tańczą całą noc. Chyba się trochę rozgadałam bo opowiedziałam im o mojej przygodzie w domu. Kiedy przerwa się skończyła każdy wrócił do pracy. Ja też próbowałam znaleźć sobie miejsce. W najdalszym koncie sali pracowały dwa elfy. Produkowali laleczki z porcelany. Jedna z nich była ubrana w tiulową, pomarańczową sukienkę, kapelusz tego samego kolory i czarne pantofelki. Miała śliczne brązowe loki i pięknie namalowane czarne oczy. Musiałam ją wziąć do ręki. Była taka leciutka. -Podoba ci się ? – usłyszałam głos za sobą. To był Mike. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i podszedł bliżej. -Jest cudowna – odpowiedziałam, ale te słowa były raczej skierowane do ciężko pracujących elfów. Jeden z nich zarumienił się. Odłożyłam lalkę i odwróciłam się w stronę chłopaka. -Chcę ci pokazać coś jeszcze – powiedział – Chodź. Poszedł w stronę drewnianych drzwi, a ja tuż za nim. Gdy weszliśmy do środka poczułam zapach siana. Nic dziwnego w końcu byliśmy w stajni. W boksach stały renifery. Był Profesorek, Pyszałek, Błyskawica, Kometa, Amorek, Tancerz, Fircyk, Złośnik i oczywiście ten najbardziej znany. -Rudolf- zachwyciłam się jak dziecko. Chłopak zaśmiał się, a ja podeszłam bliżej zwierzęcia. Jego nos błyszczał. Próbowałam go pogłaskać, ale zrobił dziwny unik, a ja wzdrygnęłam się. -Nie bój się – powiedział Mike i zbliżył się do mnie. Czule chwycił moją dłoń i powoli przystawiał ją do Rudolfa. Wreszcie go dotknęłam. Jego sierść była jedwabiście miękka. W czarnych oczach zobaczyłam iskierki radości. Jak można być tak ślicznym. -Niedługo będziemy lecieć – powiedział cicho chłopak. -My ? – zapytałam. -Tak. Przecież chcesz wrócić do domu. -Do domu… - wyszeptałam. Bałam się co mnie tam czeka. Bardzo chciałabym tu zostać, ale jeszcze bardziej pragnę zobaczyć brata i go przeprosić. -Często masz takich gości ? – zapytałam. -Nie, a szkoda – uśmiechnął się smutno. W tym momencie do stajni wbiegł elf z zwichrowaną czapeczką. -Sanie są już gotowe – powiedział dysząc. Wyszliśmy ze stajni. Mike zaprowadził mnie na zewnątrz do sań i poszedł się przebrać. Na dworze było już ciemno, więc na śniegu świeciły światełka wyznaczające pas startowy. Nudząc się patrzyłam ja elfy zaprzęgają renifery. Siedziałam na miejscu dla pasażera. Prezenty zajmowały mniej więcej trzy czwarte sań. Jak to sobie wyobrażałam pojazd był koloru czerwonego z pozłacanymi drobiazgami. Kiedy chłopak wrócił zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy gdybym wypadła z tych sań ze śmiechu coś by mi się stało. Już nie był młodym, wysportowanym mężczyzną. Teraz był starym facetem z wielkim brzuchem. Wyglądał bardzo realistycznie. Próbowałam powstrzymać śmiech, ale nie mogłam. Wybuchłam głośnym rechotem. Chłopak podparł ręce na biodrach i popatrzył na mnie. W tej pozycji wyglądał jeszcze śmieszniej. Powoli osunęłam się z fotela i otarłam łzy które pociekły mi z oczu. Mike wszedł na sanie. -Czy zechcesz być w tym roku śnieżynką ? – zapytał i ukłonił się nisko. -Chce – odpowiedziałam i zatkałam usta aby powstrzymać kolejną falę śmiechu. -Jestem tym bardzo zaszczycony – powiedział i podał mi czerwony materiał. Był to czerwony płaszcz po kolana i czapka tego samego koloru. Wszystko było zakończone białym futerkiem. Ubranie perfekcyjnej śnieżynki. Założyłam je szybko i usiadłam z powrotem na siedzeniu. Mikołaj już siedział obok mnie trzymając wodzę. Trochę się wzdrygnęłam. Co jeśli spadniemy. -Trzymaj się – powiedział pokrzepiająco i zawołał na renifery aby ruszyły. Powoli zaczęliśmy lecieć do przodu i coraz wyżej. W pewnym momencie straciłam z oczu elfy, a światło pasu startowego zniknęło wśród chmur. Trzymałam się kurczowo fotela patrząc na mijające nas chmury. Zaczęło mnie ściskać w żołądku co bardzo źle świadczyło. -Nie bój się – powiedział chłopak i musnął moją dłoń. Od razu odczułam ulgę. Wewnętrzne organy rozkurczyły się, a wysokość na jakiej się znajdowaliśmy stała się jakby mniejsza. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i wszystko wróciło do normy. Nim się obejrzałam zatrzymaliśmy się na dachu pierwszego domu. Okazało się, że roznoszenie prezentów to wcale nie taka łatwa sprawa. Nie wchodziliśmy przez komin lecz przez drzwi. Miał do tego specjalny klucz pasujący do każdego zamku. Zabieraliśmy za każdym razem przygotowane ciasteczka, a mleko wlewaliśmy do termosów. Dowiedziałam się, że przebranie jest dla bezpieczeństwa gdyby ktoś go zobaczył. Oglądałam cały świat z lotu ptaka. Piękny widok. Przelecieliśmy cały świat. Mike powiedział, że cała podróż zajęła nam 24 godziny. Pomijając jedno miejsce. Na sam koniec wylądowaliśmy na dachu mojej kamienicy. -Tutaj wysiadasz – powiedział smutno czarnowłosy. -Ale skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam ? -Jestem świętym Mikołajem – odpowiedział i wyjął z sani ostatni worek z prezentami – Znam adresu wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi. Chyba nie obrazisz się jeśli kiedyś wpadnę z wizytą ? -Nie – zaśmiałam się i otworzyłam klapę w dachu która prowadziła do środka budynku. Zeszłam po drabinie i odebrałam czerwony worek, aby Mikołaj mógł bezpiecznie zejść. Zaczęliśmy od samej góry. Nie wiedziałam, że mieszka tu tyle dzieci. Ani, że jest tu tyle mieszkań. Worek już był prawie pusty kiedy podeszliśmy do mieszkania… Terenca. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy i spojrzałam na Mika. -Przecież Terence nie jest dzieckiem – powiedziałam. -Tak, ale zasłużył na prezent – stwierdził chłopak i pomachał mi przed oczami pęczkiem gałązek. Zaśmiałam się cicho. Mikołaj przekręcił kluczyk w drzwiach. Byłam tu pierwszy raz. Od progu dopadł mnie potworny odór. Rudzielec mieszkał sam, więc takiego widoku mogłam się spodziewać. Wszędzie leżały ubrania, resztki jedzenia i śmieci. Przypadkowo weszłam w coś co przypominało banana, ale równie dobrze mogły to być jakieś odchody. Choinki nigdzie nie było. Czarnowłosy westchnął, wzruszył ramiona i położył rózgi na kuchennym stole. Wyjął z kieszeni małą karteczkę i napisał na niej „Od Mikołaja”. W tym momencie usłyszałam głośne chrapanie dobiegające z drugiego pokoju. Na palcach poszłam w tamtą stronę. Tym pokojem była sypialnia. Na łóżku tak jak w reszcie pomieszczeń były ubrania i opakowania po chipsach. To coś największego to chyba był Terence, ale nie miałam pewności bo spod góry śmierdzących ciuchów wystawała tylko głowa. Nie zauważyłam kiedy obok mnie stanął Mike i podał mi czarny marker. Obejrzałam go dokładnie i wpadł mi do głowy genialny pomysł. Podeszłam do wystającej głowy i otworzyłam mazak. Nad lekko uchyloną wargą pociągnęłam jedną kreskę zakończoną ślimakiem i drugą. Wreszcie wyglądał jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Tylko szkoda, że wąsy były namalowane. Dorobiłam mu jeszcze mono brew. Odwróciłam się z uśmiechem i zauważyłam jak czarnowłosy powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Wyszliśmy po cichu z mieszkania. Zeszliśmy piętro niżej i stanęliśmy przed moimi drzwiami. -To tutaj – stwierdziłam ponuro. Chłopak zdjął czapkę, brodę, rozpiął płaszcz i wyjął worek który miał udawać brzuch. Pod spodem miał czarną koszulkę. Podszedł do mnie tak, że dzieliło nas tylko kilka centymetrów. -Postaraj się mnie jeszcze odwiedzić – poprosił –Tylko tym razem ubierz się cieplej. Strój możesz zatrzymać. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Podniosłam głowę by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były pełne smutku. Sama poczułam, że zaraz pęknę i zacznę płakać. W końcu po policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza. Mike widząc to przytulił mnie mocno. Wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową płakałam dalej. -Dziękuję – wyszeptałam. -Proszę, nie zapomnij o mnie. Na te słowa jeszcze bardziej się rozkleiłam. Nigdy nie mogłabym zapomnieć kogoś kto mnie uratował. Czarnowłosy trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach dopóki się nie uspokoiłam. -Wesołych Świąt – powiedział cicho i pocałował mnie w czoło. Odszedł na parę kroków, ale nadal trzymał mnie za ręce. Nie rozumiałam jak w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu można się przywiązać do drugiego człowieka. W pewnym momencie chłopak puścił moje dłonie i powolutku oddalał się ode mnie. Pomachał mi na pożegnanie i zniknął na schodach. Wzięłam głęboki oddech aby nie pobiec za nim. Chwyciłam zimną klamkę i przeszył mnie dreszcz strachu. Bałam się tego co mnie czeka po drugiej stronie. Stopniowo ciągnęłam klamkę w dół aż mogłam bez przeszkód otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy to zrobiłam oślepiło mnie białe światło. *** Widziała jak przez mgłę choć miałam wrażenie, że oczy mam szeroko otwarte. Gdzieś mignęła i czerwona plama. Słyszałam głosy lecz nie rozumiałam ich. I nagle to wszystko we mnie uderzyło. Na raz odzyskałam ostrość widzenia i wszystko słyszałam. Leżała na czyiś kolanach w mojej kuchni. Nade mną zobaczyłam twarz starszego mężczyzny w czerwonym kombinezonie. To chyba był lekarz. -Wszystko z nią w porządku – oznajmił i spakował jakieś urządzenia do torby – Tylko nałykała się za dużo dymu. -Vivi – zawołał brat którego twarz pojawiła się przed moją – dobrze się czujesz ? Pokiwałam głową, siadłam i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Nie byłam już ubrana w strój śnieżynki tylko w kremową sukienkę. Czyżby to wszystko co się wydarzyło było snem ? Mike nie istnieje ? Potrząsnęłam głową i rzuciła się na szyję Robertowi. To on był teraz najważniejszy. -Przepraszam – powiedziałam – Jesteś najwspanialszym bratem na świecie. Przepraszam. -Spokojnie. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Chłopak pomógł mi wstać z ziemi, poprosił mnie abym poczekała moment i wyszedł z kuchni. Lekarz już dawno się ulotnił, więc w zostałam sama. Za oknem zauważyłam coś co przykuło moją uwagę. Podeszłam bliżej. Z nieba leciały małe płatki śniegu. Pierwszy śnieg tego roku. Westchnęłam z zachwytu. Obok mnie pojawił się brat i przez moment oglądaliśmy razem to cudne zjawisko, a później on wyjął za pleców podłużne, białe pudełko zawiązane niebieską kokardką. -Przez to wszystko zapomniałem ci dać prezentu – powiedział i wręczył mi podarek. Odwiązała wstążkę i zajrzałam do środka. Na białej poduszeczce leżał srebrny naszyjnik z zawieszką w kształcie literki V. -O rany! Dziękuję – podskoczyłam z radości – Ja też mam coś dla ciebie. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i przyniosłam pudełko z szafy. Robert jak dziecko rozdarł szybko papier i aż opadła mu szczęka kiedy zobaczył zawartość prezentu. -Nowa konsola ! – krzyknął uradowany. Oszczędzałam na nią odkąd tu przyjechałam. W tajemnicy przed nim zatrudniłam się na wakacje w sklepie jako pomocnik. Przez następne parę godzin obserwowaliśmy spadający śnieg i popijaliśmy ciepłą herbatkę jedząc przygotowane na wieczerze pierogi. Po paru dniach przyszły prezenty od rodziców. Mój brat dostał nową patelnie z czego nie był za bardzo szczęśliwy. Natomiast ja dostałam śliczną porcelanową laleczkę w pomarańczowej sukience. Podniosłam powoli głowę znad blatu ławki. Obudziło mnie dziwne uczucie. Skierowałam wzrok na okno tuż obok mnie. Po szybie spływały krople wody. Na niebie pojawiły się czarne, smutne chmury. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za włosy. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie i zobaczyłam Kastiela trzymającego granatowy kołtun moich włosów i scyzoryk. Szybko wyrwałam granatowy kłak z jego rąk i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. -Co ty robisz ? – zapytałam i spojrzałam na supeł. -Próbowałem zrobić… tego… no… - zająkał się. -Kołtuna ? – zaczęłam szukać w torbie szczotki. -Nie… to było coś takiego… - powiedział i zakreślił w powietrzu parę kresek przypominających strzałki. Wyglądał przy tym dość śmiesznie więc zaśmiałam się, a on przestał i popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. -Chodzi ci o warkocz ? – spytałam i rozczesałam włosy. -Tak… - chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale do klasy weszła dyrektorka. -Wasza kara się już skończyła – powiedziała i ruchem ręki wskazała na drzwi. Pierwszy wstał chłopak i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjście, a ja tuż za nim. Wyszłam na korytarz i przeciągnęłam się. Czarnooki zdążył się już ulotnić, więc skierowałam kroki w kierunku łazienki. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą aby choć trochę się rozbudzić i poprawiłam włosy. Uśmiechnęłam się do odbicia w lustrze i wyszłam. Właśnie szłam do mojej szafki aby odłożyć rzeczy kiedy na środku korytarzu zobaczyłam przedmiot. Podeszłam i złapałam w ręce notes niewielkich rozmiarów w ciemnej oprawie. Otworzyłam go i przeczytałam tekst znajdujący się na pierwszej stronie. „Wszyscy płacą, nikt nie zna ceny, my znamy cenę grzechu, grzechu poświęcenia, wiem, że zgrzeszę znowu, tylko kto mnie ocali dwukrotnie? „ To chyba była piosenka. Taka piękna i życiowa. Szybko zamknęłam notes, ponieważ usłyszałam kroki na klatce schodowej. Podbiegłam do szafki i wrzuciłam do niej niepotrzebne książki i notes. Później miałam zamiar odnaleźć właściciela. Tak jak się tego spodziewałam na korytarz weszła dyrektorka. Całe szczęście zdążyłam już zniknąć za drzwiami. Na nos skapnęło mi kilka kropli deszczu. Przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz. Naciągnęłam kaptur na głowę i poszłam na piechotę do domu. Nie chciałam polegać na autobusach. Potrzebuje roweru. Patrzyłam w kałuże na chodnikach. Jak ich spokój został zmącony. Wchodziłam w każdą z nich i obserwowałam jak tworzą się kółka. Jestem wiecznym dzieckiem, które nigdy nie dorośnie. Nim się obejrzałam byłam pod kamienicą. Stanęłam przed starymi drzwiami prowadzącymi na klatkę schodową i otworzyłam torbę aby poszukać kluczy. Kiedy już je znalazłam podniosłam z dumą głowę i oberwałam czymś mocno w czoło. Zachwiałam się i odeszłam parę kroków w tył. Złapałam obolałą głowę w której dudniło. Na moment zrobiło mi się czarno przed oczami, a kiedy odzyskałam wzrok zobaczyłam rudą czuprynę. -Nic ci nie jest ? – usłyszałam głos szeptający mi do ucha. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że chłopak mnie przytula. Oderwałam się od niego i cofnęłam na bezpieczną odległość. Spojrzałam na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony chciałam na niego wrzasnąć, że uderzył mnie drzwiami i że nie ma prawa mnie obejmować. Ale z drugiej strony wyglądał na naprawę zmartwionego. -Przepraszam… - powiedział cicho i zbliżył się do mnie. Powoli odgarnął mi włosy i przypatrzył się miejscu w które mnie uderzył. Pozwoliłam mu na to tylko dlatego aby przestał się martwić. A miałam mu nie dawać nadziei. -Nie szkodzi – powiedziałam tak chłodno jak tylko potrafiłam – zagoi się. -Ale guz będzie – stwierdził Terence. Chyba znowu chciał mnie przytulić, ale tym razem się na to nie zgodziłam. Wyciągnęłam ręce do przodu i odsunęłam się. Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco. -Ja… muszę już iść – powiedziałam i weszłam do kamienicy. Wbiegłam na pierwsze piętro i przekręciłam kluczyk w moich drzwiach. Weszłam do środka i zdjęłam pełne wody trampki. Skierowałam kroki w stronę salonu gdzie usiadłam na kanapie. Wreszcie był weekend, więc mogłam sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Westchnęłam cicho i dotknęłam opuszkami palców czoła. Ból i mała górka świadczyły o guzie. Opuściłam rękę i podniosłam głowę. Sufit był zawsze taki interesujący. Ta niezgłębiona tajemnica, która w nim tkwiła. Za każdym razem kiedy się uczyłam skutecznie odciągał moją uwagę. Nagle moja komórka zadzwoniła. Złapałam urządzenie i wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. -Słucham ? -Hej – usłyszałam damski głos po drugiej stronie – Tu Roza. To jak z tym wyjściem na miasto ? -Ale… - popatrzyłam na okno - …pada deszcz. -Wiem, dlatego pójdziemy do kafejki niedaleko szkoły. Więc jak będzie ? -Hmm… - podrapałam się po tylnej części szyi – No dobra ! -Ok. To za pół godziny spotykamy się pod szkołą. Dziewczyna rozłączyła się, a ja wstałam z kanapy. Sięgnęłam do torby leżącej obok mnie po długopis i zeszyt. Wyrwałam niechlujnie jedną kartę i napisałam na niej wiadomość dla brat. „Będę o 19. Buziaki :*” Pobiegłam przebrać się i ogarnąć trochę. Podkładem zamaskowałam siniaka. Przed wyjściem zabrałam czarną parasolkę i założyłam czerwone kalosze. Wyszłam na miasto i skierowałam się w kierunku szkoły. Po paru minutach dostrzegłam przed bramą szkoły trzy osoby. Jedna z nich, białowłosa dziewczyna, stała pod niebieską parasolką z wysokim, czarnowłosym chłopakiem w dziwnym, staroświeckim stroju. Rozmawiali i uśmiechali się do siebie. Trzecia osoba stała niedaleko nich. Był to lekko zgarbiony chłopak. Na głowę miał zaciągnięty kaptur szarej bluzy, więc nie mogłam zobaczyć jego twarzy. Podeszłam bliżej i przywitałam się z Rozalią. -Hej – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i wskazała na chłopaka trzymającego parasolkę – To jest Leo, mój chłopak. Leo, to Vivian, moja dobra znajoma. -Miło mi cię poznać – uśmiechnął się do mnie. -A to jest… - Roza wskazała na chłopaka w kapturze. -My się już znamy – usłyszałam znajomy głos. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który uniósł trochę kaptur. Podniósł lekko kąciki ust co przypominało uśmiech. Ja zrobiłam to samo I odwróciłam się do koleżanki. -To idziemy ? – zapytałam. -Czekamy na kogoś jeszcze – powiedziała tajemniczo białowłosa i spojrzała na wejście do budynku. Po paru chwilach na zewnątrz wyszedł chłopak o białych włosach. Jeden z kosmyków stopniowo przechodził w czerń. Był ubrany w czarny, trochę staroświecki płaszcz do polowy ud. Podszedł do nas, więc mogłam spojrzeć w jego oczy. Jego tęczówki wyglądały bajecznie, a to dlatego, że jedna miała kolor zielony, a druga złoty. Były takie piękne. Cudem zmusiłam się aby oderwać od nich wzrok, ponieważ poczułam, ze patrzy się na mnie więcej osób niż bym chciała. Rozalia odkrzyknęła, a ja spojrzałam na nią. Słyszałam jak Kastiel prychnął za co miałam ochotę go uderzyć. -To jest Lysander, brat Leo, a to jest Vivian - przedstawiła nas dziewczyna. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Jedynie uśmiechnął się do mnie wiec odwzajemniłam go. -Znalazłeś ? - czarnowłosy zapytał brata. -Nie - pokiwał głową kolorowo oki. -A czego szukacie ? - spytałam. Nagle wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli. Starałam sobie przypomnieć cala nasza rozmowę, ale nie zarejestrowałam momentu w, którym mówili mi o jakimś zaginionym przedmiocie. Pierwszy odezwał się Lysander. -Zgubiłem gdzieś mój notes, ale wygląda na to, ze nie ma go w szkole - westchnął. -Taki w ciemnej oprawie ? - zapytałam. -Tak - odpowiedział i przyjrzał mi się uważnie - Widziałaś go ? -Nawet znalazłam - powiedziałam zadowolona - Mam go w szafce. Po tych słowach ruszyłam w stronę szkoły, a chłopak tuz za mną. Uchyliłam lekko drzwi i zajrzałam na korytarz. Na szczęście było pusto. Na palcach weszłam do środka i podbiegłam do mojej szafki. Otworzyłam ja i wyjęłam notatnik. -Proszę - uśmiechnęłam się do białowłosego i podałam mu przedmiot. -Zaglądałaś do środka ? – zapytał i wbił we mnie wzrok. W pierwszej chwili poczułam się skrępowana i nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Otworzyłam bezradnie usta i starałam się wydusić z siebie chociaż jedno słowo. -No… tak – powiedziałam i podrapałam się po głowie. -A nie pomyślałaś, że mam tam prywatne rzeczy ? – nagle cały dobry nastrój, zarówno mój jak i jego gdzieś odleciał. Chłopak wydawał się być zły. Spojrzałam na niego pytającym spojrzeniem. Jego oczy nie były już spokojne. Mogłam w nich zobaczyć coś na kształt nienawiści. -Przepraszam – odpowiedziałam cicho i opuściłam głowę – Nie wiedziałam, że to coś ważnego. -Byłabyś zadowolona gdyby ktoś przeczytał twój pamiętnik ? – powiedział zdenerwowany. Rzeczywiście. Byłabym zła gdyby ktoś zrobił coś takiego. -Ale to nie jest pamiętnik… - wyszeptałam bez namysłu. Te słowa sprawiły, że chłopak jeszcze bardziej się zezłościł. Oparł się o szafki i przeczesał włosy palcami. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. W głębi duszy modliłam się aby coś ją przerwało. Mogła być to nawet dyrektorka. Patrzyłam się na czubki moich butów zastanawiając się nad tym, czy uciec lub zostać i wymyślić sensowną odpowiedź. -Podoba ci się ? – zapytał nagle Lysander. Podniosłam głowę i wielkimi oczami spojrzałam na chłopaka, który kartkował właśnie notatnik. -Teksty piosenek – dodał widząc moje zakłopotanie. -Są naprawdę piękne – odpowiedziałam cicho, tak jakbym się bała – Jesteś na mnie zły ? -Nie – powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia – Chodź, bo zaczną się niecierpliwić. Uśmiechnął się do mnie uroczo i wyszedł. Chyba nie potrafił się gniewać. *** Szliśmy zwartą grupą przed siebie. Białowłosa dziewczyna rozmawiała o czymś ze swoim chłopakiem śmiejąc się przy tym i gestykulując zabawnie. Kastiel i jego kolega dyskutowali cicho. Natomiast ja, szłam nie odzywając się ani słowem. Czułam się trochę nieswojo w tym towarzystwie, ale byłam pewna, że się przyzwyczaję. W pewnym momencie zatrzymaliśmy się przed małą kawiarenką. -To tu – uśmiechnęła się do mnie Roza i wskazała na budynek. Wyglądała jak każda inna kawiarnia, więc nie rozumiałam za bardzo czemu akurat tu przyszliśmy. Po drodze mijaliśmy wiele kawiarenek, a to znaczy, że powód typu „jest blisko” odpada. Może lepsze jedzenie albo coś. Odruchowo zajrzałam do środka przez szybę. Przy stolikach siedziało mnóstwo osób, ale i tak zdołałam dostrzec te dwie. Przy jednym stoliku siedział… Robert. Rozmawiał z jakąś blondynką która siedziała naprzeciwko. Wyglądali jak zakochana para, a to dlatego, że trzymali się za ręce i pili z jednej szklanki, ale z dwóch słomek. Na ten widok aż zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Tyle słodyczy. Drugą osobą którą rozpoznałam był Terence. On też siedział z jakąś dziewczyną. Czyżby ją też walnął drzwiami. Nie to, że byłam zazdrosna tylko moje przeczucia co do niego się potwierdziły. On jest po prostu zwykłym kobieciarzem. Westchnęłam cicho i odwróciłam się do znajomych. -Czemu nie pójdziemy do innej ? – zapytałam z nadzieją, że nie wejdziemy do środka. -Bo w tej mamy zniżki – powiedział czerwono włosy i popchnął drzwi. Stałam przez moment aż wszyscy oprócz Kastiela weszli do środka. -No wchodzisz czy zostajesz tu i mokniesz ? – spytał chłopak. Otrząsnęłam się z własnych myśli i weszłam do kafejki. Ucieszyła mnie domowa i spokojna atmosfera panująca w środku. Roza i reszta już zajęli stolik. Na moje szczęście był w kącie sali, więc Terence i Robert nie mogli mnie zobaczyć. Przemknęłam przez pomieszczenie zasłaniając twarz włosami. Szybko usiadłam tyłem do reszty stołów i zdjęłam płaszcz. -Wyglądasz jakby cię ktoś śledził – stwierdził Leo, a jego dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho. Trochę się zmieszałam, ale przeszło mi kiedy podszedł do nas kelner. Ja i Rozalia zamówiłyśmy po filiżance kawy, i babeczce, a Lysander i jego brat po szklance coli. Kastiel nie poprosił o nic. Rzeczywiście dostaliśmy 50 % rabatu. Podobno jakiś dobry znajomy czerwono włosego chłopaka jest tu szefem. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Dowiedziałam się, że czarnooki i białowłosy mają swój zespół. Chciałabym ich kiedyś posłuchać. Po jakimś czasie zapomniałam o wszystkim i rozluźniłam się. Już dawno nie spędzałam tak fajnie czasu. Po opróżnieniu mojej filiżanki musiałam udać się za potrzebą. Zostawiłam, więc na moment moich znajomych i poszłam do toalety. Po skorzystaniu, umyłam ręce i podstawiłam je pod elektryczną suszarkę, a może raczej silnik rakietowy. Strasznie głośno chodziła, a rąk i tak nie suszyła. Urwałam kawałek papieru i wytarłam dłonie. Szybko poprawiłam fryzurę i wyszłam. Od razu wbiło mnie w ziemie. Przy naszym stoliku siedziała Roza i… Terence. Jak się spodziewałam podrywał ją. Dziewczyna stawiała opór, ale jak zwykle chłopak był albo tak głupi i nie zauważał tego, albo taki nieugięty. Leo stał przy barze i coś zamawiał, a reszta gdzieś zniknęła. Nagle czarnowłosy chłopak, trzymając szklankę z napojem skierował się w stronę stołu. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na dziewczynę. Rudzielec objął ją i przybliżył jeszcze bardziej. A Leo był coraz bliżej. Z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego. Sama nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Chyba zwyczajnie stchórzyłam choć nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. A zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o moich przyjaciół. Wycofałam się parę kroków w tył i ukryłam się za filarem, aby móc w spokoju oglądać całe zamieszanie. Czarnowłosy chłopak zbliżył się do stołu i upuścił szklankę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Dziewczyna o białych włosach szybko wstała z krzesła i podbiegła do niego łapiąc go za ręce. On odepchnął ją i podszedł do rudego chłopaka. Bez zastanowienia uderzył rudzielca z prawego sierpowego. Ktoś krzyknął i dookoła zebrał się tłum zasłaniając mi całe zajście. Zacisnęłam pięści i liczyłam na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Z miejsca, gdzie odbywała się szarpanina słyszałam wiele wulgaryzmów i odgłosy uderzeń. Nagle tłum się rozstąpił i mogłam zobaczyć wyniki tej sprzeczki. Terence siedział na ziemi i przytykał nos ręką. Leo zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał piorunując chłopaka wzrokiem. Chciał mu przyłożyć jeszcze raz, ale Kastiel skutecznie zablokował mu ręce. Miał lekko poszarpane ubranie i rozciętą górną wargę. Rozalia stała niedaleko i patrzyła z niedowierzeniem na swojego partnera. Lysander stał tuż obok i trzymał dłoń na jej ramieniu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, że nie stało się nic poważnego. Po chwili przybiegł właściciel kawiarni i wyprosił wszystkich zamieszanych w bójkę. Moi znajomi wyszli, a ja po raz kolejny okazałam się tchórzem. Gdybym wyszła rudowłosy chłopak na pewno by mnie rozpoznał. Musiałabym się tłumaczyć, a to by nie było fajne. Oparłam się o filar i opuściłam głowę. Przeczekam to wszystko i spokojnie wyjdę. Jakby nigdy nic. -Vivi ? – usłyszałam znajomy głos i podniosłam głowę. Spojrzałam na białowłosego chłopaka stojącego tuż przede mną. -Wszystko w porządku ? – zapytał zmartwiony – Jesteś blada. -Tak… - odpowiedziałam niepewnie. -Reszta jest na zewnątrz bo… - zaczął. -Wszystko widziałam - powiedziałam bez zastanowienia. To było do mnie nie podobne. Nigdy nie wypowiadałam słów pod wpływem chwili. Chyba obecność kolorowo okiego tak na mnie wpływała. Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową, złapał mnie za rękę i wyprowadził na dwór. Tak jakby nie miał pewności, że wyjdę. Czyżby się o mnie martwił. Przed budynkiem stali już wszyscy. Na szczęście rudowłosy już sobie poszedł. Roza ocierała chusteczką krew z ust jej chłopaka, a czarnooki oparł się o ścianę i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Zrobiło się strasznie ponuro, mimo słońca wychodzącego zza chmur. Leo i białowłosa szeptali coś między sobą. Chciałam do nich podejść, ale Lysander złapał mnie za ramię. Spojrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ale on tylko pokręcił głową. To chyba znaczyło, że potrzebują chwili spokoju. -Będę się zbierał – powiedział Kastiel i machnął nam ręką na pożegnanie – Cze. -My się jeszcze przejdziemy – stwierdziła Rozalia, złapała czarnowłosego za rękę i spojrzała na nas – Idziecie z nami ? Otworzyłam lekko usta, aby odmówić lecz białowłosy chłopak zrobił to za mnie. -Nie. Idźcie sami. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wesoło i pomachała nam, po czym poszli razem wzdłuż ulicy. -Odprowadzę cię do domu – powiedział Lysander i skierował swe kroki w przeciwnym kierunku niż zakochana para. *** Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, aby iść przez park. Przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że tu nie spotkamy nikogo znajomego, ale rozum krzyczał by iść normalną drogą. Nogi natomiast stwierdziły, że droga przez park jest krótsza i tym sposobem rozum przegrał 2:1. Szłam razem z białowłosym chłopakiem po żwirowej ścieżce. On, zręcznie omijał każdą kałuże, a ja bez przeszkód w nie wchodziłam. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, bo nie było o czym. O dziwo nie przeszkadzało mi to milczenie. Wręcz odpowiadało. Właśnie przechodziliśmy obok stawu gdy Lysander zatrzymał się i spojrzał na wodę. Chyba był zachwycony. Wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. W tafli odbijało się zachodzące słońce nadając wodzie odcień pomarańczowy. Gdyby nie to, że widziałam to tak często stałabym tak jak on. -Nie wiedziałem, że tu jest tak pięknie – wyszeptał chłopak. Spojrzałam na niego uważnie po czym spojrzałam na staw. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że ten moment jest bardzo romantyczny. Zarumieniłam się i opuściłam głowę. Stałam tak przez moment dopóki nie wyczułam ruchu obok mnie. Rzuciłam okiem na kolorowo okiego. Notował coś szybko w notatniku i nucił pod nosem. Wyglądał na bardzo skupionego. Z mojej perspektywy mogłam dojrzeć tylko jedną tęczówkę. Złoty kolor pod wpływem słońca stał się prawie przezroczysty. Przez moment miałam ochotę je wydłubać i zabrać. Brrr… przerażające. Coś mi ostatnio odbija. Po chwili chłopak schował notes i uśmiechnął się lekko w moją stronę. -Przepraszam, trochę się zapatrzyłem. Odpowiedziałam mu najpiękniejszym uśmiechem jaki tylko potrafiłam zrobić. Od razu było widać, że ma dusze romantyka. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Rozstaliśmy się tuż pod moją kamienicą. Chciałam zapytać dlaczego mnie odprowadził, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Szybko zamknęłam za sobą drzwi mieszkania i oparłam się o nie. Cisza, wskazywała na to, nikogo nie było. Westchnęłam cicho i osunęłam się na podłogę. Do północy zostało jeszcze tylko niecałe pięć godzin. Już nic złego nie mogło się wydarzyć. Weszłam do salonu i opadłam na kanapę z cichym jękiem. Byłam wykończona. Wcisnęłam głowę w poduszkę i zamknęłam oczy. Jedną ręką złapałam pilot, leżący na stoliku i wcisnęłam czerwony przycisk. Na chybił trafił wybrałam kanał, po czym usłyszałam znajomy akcent. -Manuela zaczęła puszczać plotki o mnie i o Geraldo – spojrzałam na ekran, z którego przywitała mnie aktorka z ciemną karnacją. -Bożeee ! – zawyłam – Tylko nie to ! Wyłam tak na cały głos, aż w pewnym momencie, ktoś chwycił moje ramię. Wstałam gwałtownie i odwróciłam się w stronę osobnika. Jedyne co zdołałam zobaczyć to szare tęczówki. -Chcesz, żebym zeszła na zawał ? – zapytałam i ponownie opadłam na poduszkę. -Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział Robert i usiadł przy moich nogach – Rozumiem, że masz wyrzuty sumienia, ale żeby oglądać moje ukochane seriale. -Phi ! Bo ja to robię z własnej woli. Chłopak przeciągnął się i oparł o oparcie ściskając lekko moje nogi. -Zgadnij, kogo dzisiaj spotkałem. Mnie ? Przez moment miałam ochotę to powiedzieć. Drgnęłam nieznacznie i zacisnęłam ręce w pięść gotowa na szlaban. -Ten Terence czy jak mu tam pobił się z jakimś gościem w kawiarni – powiedział jakby nigdy nic. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i przypomniałam sobie co leży w kuchni na blacie. Wstałam szybko i pobiegłam do kuchni. W biegu chwyciłam karteczkę z wiadomością dla brata i wyrzuciłam do kosza. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że gdzieś wychodziłam. -Wszystko w porządku ? – zapytał chłopak, który pojawił się nagle za mną. -Tak – odpowiedziałam niepewnie. To już drugi raz kiedy ktoś mnie o to pyta. Chyba rzeczywiście coś ze mną nie tak. To chyba nie był stres. Opuściłam głowę, ale natychmiast ją podniosłam. Aby utwierdzić Roberta w przekonaniu, że wszystko dobrze, uśmiechnęłam się naj szerzej jak tylko mogłam. On, zaśmiał się głośno i poklepał mnie po głowie. -No już bo szczęka ci wypadnie – stwierdził. Poluzowałam lekko uśmieszek. Brat odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia piosenkę Abby. Znałam je już wszystkie. Może nie tytuły, ale melodie. Nie był ich fanem, ale najbardziej ich lubił. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, chłopak „trawił” każdy rodzaj muzyki. Ja uwielbiałam rock, a on rap, metal, rock, disco, pop, country… mogłabym tak wymieniać godzinami. Jednym słowem wszystko co istniało. To było coś za co go lubiłam. Oparłam się o blat szafki i potarłam ręką nadal bolące czoło. Dzisiejszy dzień można wpisać pod te zakręcone. Z jednej strony czułam się usatysfakcjonowana bo moje przypuszczenia co do rudzielca się potwierdziły, a z drugiej… . Pociągnęłam skórę spod oczu w dół. Robiłam tak zawsze gdy byłam zła na siebie. Ciekawe jak to wygląda z pozycji obserwatora. Czuje, że wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mi dzisiaj spać. Westchnęłam i przechyliłam głowę na bok. Przydałaby mi się gorąca kąpiel. Powinnam się uspokoić. Mam tylko nadzieje, że Robert nie okupuje łazienki. *** Ta kąpiel dobrze mi zrobiła. Kiedy tylko opadłam na pościel, zasnęłam. Nie miałam koszmarów. Ale dobrego snu też nie miałam. Ten był… obrzydliwy. Śniły mi się oczy, a dokładniej gałki oczne. Cztery gałki oczne. Białe jak śnieg z czerwonymi żyłami. Tęczówki mieniły się w pięknych kolorach. Jedna była miodowa, druga czarna, a reszta żółta i zielona. Turlały się w kółko jak na karuzeli. Chyba były miotane przez wiatr. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zobaczyłam po przebudzeniu był nóż kuchenny w mojej ręce i warzywa na desce. Upuściłam nóż na podłogę i odskoczyłam. Lunatykowałam ? Spojrzałam na blat kuchenny. Chyba miałam zamiar zrobić obiad, ponieważ na desce do krojenia leżało mięso. Westchnęłam głośno i zgięłam się w pół. Jak ostatni raz lunatykowałam, to Robert znalazł mnie dwie ulice dalej gdzie czekałam na otwarcie sklepu spożywczego z rakietą tenisową w ręku. Może chciałam kupić piłeczki. Otrząsnęłam się ze wspomnień i wyjęłam z szuflady folie spożywczą w którą zawinęłam mięso. Natychmiast schowałam je do lodówki i posprzątałam bałagan. Wnioskując po tym co ja tu wyprawiałam mojego brata nie było już w domu. Przeciągnęłam się i zmierzwiłam włosy. Teraz na mojej głowie powstała szopa godna upamiętnienia w kronice rekordów Guinnesa. Powłóczyłam się do łazienki gdzie ogarnęłam włosy i resztę garderoby. Musze wyjść po zakupy. Zabrałam ze schowka materiałową reklamówkę i listę zakupów z lodówki. Otworzyłam drzwi i od razu wpadłam na kogoś. Po przekroczeniu progu, uderzyłam w czyjąś klatkę piersiową. Byłam pewna, że był to mężczyzna, ponieważ nie wyczułam kobiecych kształtów. Poczułam na czole charakterystyczne zimno metalu. Metalowy przedmiot trafił idealnie w trochę mniejszy guz, a zimno na moment mnie sparaliżowało. Gdy odzyskałam jasność umysłu, spojrzałam na osobnika. Był to szatyn o zielonych oczach. Nie takich jak miał Terence. Te były bardziej jasne. Wydawały się znajome. Chłopak miał strój w stylu moro, a tym w co uderzyłam okazały się nieśmiertelniki zawieszone na jego szyi. Nieznajomy otworzył usta z, których przez chwile nie wydobył żadnego dźwięku. -Hej… - wydobył z siebie tylko to ciche słowo. Patrzył na mnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Czułam się trochę nieswojo. -Znamy się ? – zapytałam, próbując sobie przypomnieć kim on może być i odchyliłam głowę w bok. Chłopak ponownie otworzył usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, lecz na korytarz wbiegł rudzielec i zakończył tą wypowiedź zanim się zaczęłam. -Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedział zdyszany Terence i uśmiechną się w moją stronę – Muszę z tobą pilnie porozmawiać. Chciałam zaprotestować, ale on złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Jego uścisk był dość silny, więc nie potrafiłam się wyrwać. Zaciągnął mnie do swojego przedpokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Właśnie, drzwi. Zostawiłam je otwarte na oścież. Mam nadzieję, że ten chłopak nie wejdzie do środka. -Tu nam nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał – stwierdził rudzielec i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zimny dreszcz przeszył moje ciało. Zaniepokoiłam się i zastanawiałam się, czy zielonooki zamknął drzwi na klucz. Wstrzymałam oddech i popatrzyłam na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. On chyba tego nie zauważył lub źle odczytał, bo zrobił krok w moją stronę. Dzieliło nas tylko kilka centymetrów, a ja mimo to nie umiałam zrobić kroku w tył. Złapał końcówkę moich włosów i okręcił ją sobie wokół palca. -Jak guz ? – zapytał. -Dobrze – odpowiedziałam, starając się utrzymać odpowiedni ton głosu. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Po wczorajszej bójce nie było widać śladu. Mógł jeszcze to w jakiś sposób zamaskować. -To super – zaśmiał się cicho – W przyszłą sobotę po dwudziestej urządzam imprezę. Tutaj, u mnie. Jesteś zaproszona. Możesz przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko. Zaprasza mnie na swoją domówkę ? Niby jak on to sobie wyobraża ? Pomijają fakt, że Robert zatłucze mnie za to, że tu byłam, to jeszcze zamknie w schowku za taki pomysł. Trochę mi ulżyło, że chodziło tylko o to. Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco i zrobiłam dwa kroki w tył. Chłopak automatycznie puścił mój kosmyk. -Zastanowię się – odpowiedziałam – Mogę już iść ? Terence pokiwał głową i wskazał ręką na drzwi. Wyszłam dość szybko i jeszcze szybciej zbiegłam do mojego mieszkania. Drzwi były zamknięte, a w środku nikogo nie było. Nic też nie zniknęło. Nie wiedziałam, czy miałam się cieszyć, czy smucić. Tajemniczy brązowowłosy zniknął. Mogę go już nigdy nie spotkać. *** Roza pokiwała głową z zamyśloną miną. Właśnie skończyłam jej opowiadać co zdarzyło się w weekend. Westchnęłam cicho i spojrzałam na nią. Miałam nadzieje, że ona mi pomoże. Siedziałyśmy na schodach w szkole. Do lekcji miałyśmy jeszcze dużo czasu, który trzeba było jakoś wykorzystać. Przez jakiś czas nie słyszałam nic prócz mojego oddechu. W mojej opowieści pominęłam tylko fakt, że to właśnie Terence pobił Leo. Wolałam przemyśleć tę kwestię. Dziewczyna patrzyła się tępo w podłogę jakby tam miała znaleźć odpowiedź. Z drugiego końca korytarza usłyszałam kroki, ale mimo to nie zwróciłam na nie szczególnej uwagi. Białowłosa zaczęła stukać nerwowo paznokciami o schody. Czyżby tak intensywnie myślała ? -Cześć – usłyszałyśmy i obydwie zatrząsałyśmy się. W niewielkiej odległości od nas stał Kastiel. Pomachał do nas i otworzył swoją szafkę. Dziewczyna znów wpadła w trans. Czarnooki oparł się rękami o barierkę za mną. -Nad czym tak myśli ? – zapytał i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. -Nad… - chciałam go spławić. -Vivi nie wie czy iść na imprezę, a jeśli tak, to z kim ? – wybuchła Roza. -Kiedy ? – zapytał. -W sobotę… - odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana. Nie było potrzeby żebym mu o tym mówiła. A zwłaszcza, że on zna Terenca od… złej strony. -Nie wiem ! – wrzasnęłam Rozalia – Poddaje się ! Pokiwałam głową i spojrzałam na czubek swoich butów. -Ja z tobą nie pójdę – powiedział Kas i wyprostował się. Bo tak jakbym chciała z nim iść. No może trochę. Po chwili stwierdziłam, że się przejdę. Szłam wolnym krokiem po korytarzu. Stanęłam przed drzwiami pokoju gospodarzy. Coś mnie podkusiło żeby wejść do środka. Nataniel właśnie układał jakieś papiery i gwizdał wesoło. -Hej – przywitałam się. Blondyn odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął się wesoło. -Cześć. -Masz dobry humor… - stwierdziłam i uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak wesołego. -Tak… – spojrzał na mnie - …wyglądasz na zmartwioną. Podszedł do mnie i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Czy on musi to robić ? Na moment wstrzymałam oddech. -Coś się stało ? – zapytał, nadal stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Nagle naszła mnie ochota na opowiedzenie tego wszystkiego. Słowa same wyrywały mi się z gardło, a ja za wszelką cenę próbowałam je powstrzymać. -Po prostu mój znajomy urządza w sobotę imprezę i nie mam z kim iść – chciałam jeszcze coś dodać, ale szybko zmieniłam zdanie. -To może… - usłyszałam po chwili milczenia – …pójdę z tobą ? = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Vivian" by Maiko260? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy